Persona Happy Song
by Megumi Sanada-chan
Summary: Fic yang ga nyambung abal gaje. Hope u like it. Chap 2 is update.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Warning : **Abal, garing, kasar,ga pantes di baca (kenapa dibuat?), mengakibatkan serangan jantung, diare, usus buntu (apa hubungannya?) (Lebay mode : ON)

**Desclaimer : **Fanfic ini punya saiah. Tapi, kalo gamenya punya ATLUS. Kalo punya saiah, Souji, Minato, sama Akihiko saiah bawa pulang. *plakk*

**Summary : **Gimana ya kalo chara P3 + P4 ikutan Happy Song? Check it out! ^^ -maksa- *plakk*

'ope u lik it! XD

**A/N : **My first Fanfic. ^^ Yay! *plakk* Mangap, eh… Maaf kalo jelek, ga enak (kasih kucing aja~), abal, gaje, poko'e apapun itu, saiah minta maaf! –maksa-

Gomenasai minna-san! m(_ _)m

* * *

**Persona ****Happy Song**

**Yasoinaba Station**

Pagi hari yang cerah, tim IT berdiri (ya iyalah~ masa tengkurep) menunggu kereta yang akan datang dari Tokyo. Pasti dah tau 'kan? Kalo gitu, ga usah nanya! *plakk*

Mereka menunggu seseorang (ya iyalah~ masa setan?) *diziodyne* yang bernama Souji Seta. Leader mereka. Katanya sih, mau liburan musim panas.

"Buset! Lama banget sih keretanya? Kakiku dah pegel nih!" kata Yosuke sambil melirik jam tangan digitalnya.

"Sabar dikit ngapa Mas (?). Emang situ doang yang pegel? Kita juga pegel tahu! (ada tempe ga?) *plak*" jawab Chie sambil memberi death glare ke Yosuke

"Bodo! (ala Sule) EGP LIC! (Emang Gue Pikirin Like I Care)" balas Yosuke sambil membuang muka (dari pada di buang, mending buat saiah... Lumayan, dapet 50 rb kalo dijual) *digebukin fans Yosuke*

Semua orang kecuali Naoto langsung menoleh ke arah Chie dan Yosuke yang sedang bertengkar.

"YOSUKE!" Chie memarahi Yosuke, dan langsung menendang 'masa depan' Yosuke.

"AWW! Sakit! Masa depanku! Oh... NOOOOO!" keluh Yosuke kesakitan karena 'masa depan'nya ditendang Chie

"Itu karena kau berisik, dan juga mengeluh terus~" setelah Chie selesai ceramah (?), tiba-tiba kereta datang...

CRITTT... (masa gitu bunyinya...) *plakk*

"Akhirnya datang juga keretanya!" kata Naoto semua langsung menoleh ke arah kereta.

Sesosok pria tampan yang mengenakan baju putih, bercelana coklat, berambut abu-abu, bermata abu-abu, berhidung mancung, berumur 17 tahunan, ber~ *plak* "Oi author! Please~ Dech~ Jangan Lebay!" Kanji nyanyi lagu T2 dengan nada ala bancinya *diziodyne*

Replay…

Sesosok pria tampan yang berambut abu-abu dan merupakan leader dari suatu organisasi IT yang bernama Souji Seta, keluar dari kereta setelah beberapa orang keluar dari kereta. Dan…

"SENPAI!" Rise langsung memeluk Souji dengan erat.

"SENSEI!" didikuti oleh Teddie yang juga memeluk Souji dengan erat dan kesannya maksa

"WOY! W bisa mati kalo gini! Author kejam!'' sambil berusaha ngelepas pelukan RT (Rise Teddie)

Suara author tiba-tiba menggema di stasiun, "BODO! (ala Sule) EGP LIC! Mau-mau saiah... Kan authornya saiah! masih mending di peluk RT, dari pada di cium sama Hanako + Kashiwagi?"

"*gulp* Mending di cium sama Yukiko atau Naoto deh!"

"Maunya! Ya udah, saiah cium gimana?" mengedipkan mata dengan genit

"Hoek! Naziz Mugaladoh!" mutah-muntah di kepala RT

"Senpai jorok!" Rise nangis sambil ngelap muntahnya Souji

"Sensei jorok! Kalo muntah jangan ke Teddie! Nanti, ga ada yang mau nge-score sama Teddie lagi!" ngelap muntahnya Souji

"Emang siapa yang mau nge-score sama kamu!" semua cewe termasuk author memberi death glare ke Teddie

"Takut!" lari-lari lebay ga jelas (kalo ga jelas, jelasin pake kaca pembesar) *digebukin*

**Area Lokasi Syuting OVJ**

Aziz gagap langsung berwajah jelek (udah jelek tambah jelek) *digebukin Aziz*. Si Sule yang nyadar kalo muka temennya itu udah jelek tabah jelek *plakk* langsung nanya, "Ziz, ngapa muka lw jadi jelek banget?"

"Ka-ka-kaga tau. Ti-ti-tiba-tiba w nge-ngerasa ada yang ngo-ngomongin w"

"Sabar ya..." balas Sule sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Aziz

**Junes Departement Store**

Team IT sedang berbincang-bincang tentang berbagai macam hal bersama dengan leader mereka yang sangat mereka rindukan (padahal belum juga setahun di tinggal)

"Senpai! Liburan musim panas tahun ini, kita pergi kemana ya enaknya?" tanya Rise ke Senpainya tercinta *diziodyne Souji*

"Kalo akan ke Port Island lagi, aku ga akan mau ikut." kata Kanji murung mengingat kejadian yang tidak akan 'terlupakan' olehnya

"Aku setuju dengan Kanji-san. Aku tidak mau pergi ke Port Island lagi." kata Naoto

"Ah~ Naoto-kun dan Kanji-kun ga asyik! Kan di Port Island seru tau!" kata Rise sambil mencak-mencak *digebukin fans Rise*

"Teddie mau ke Port Island!" kata Teddie bersemangka, eh... Bersemangat

"Aku terserah Souji-kun saja." kata Yukiko (ya iyalah, kan~~~ *diagidyne*)

"Ya sudah, kita pulang dulu saja, sudah sore. Kita lanjutkan besok lagi." sahut Souji sambil berdiri

Team IT pun pulang ke rumah (ya iyalah masa ke kandang *digebukin fans persona 4 + team IT*) masing-masing. Saat Souji sampai rumah, Nanako dan Doujima terkejut. Itu karena Souji tidak bilang dulu, alasannya mau bikin kejutan.

"Aku pulang!" kata Souji sambil membuka sepatunya (ya iyalah masa sepatu saiah (baca : author) mana mau Souji buka sepatu saiah)

"BIG BRO! Kau! Kembali!" kata Nanako kaget dan senang sambil lari dan memeluk Souji dengan erat seakan tak mau melepaskannya

"Souji keponakanku, kenapa kamu kembali kesini? Apa Kakakku sibuk lagi?"tanya Doujima ke Souji

"Ya, begitulah Oji-san, jadi aku akan menghabiskan waktu musim panasku disini." jawab Souji

"Oh... Jadi~" belum sempat Doujima menyelasaikan kalimatnya, telepon berdering

KRIIING... KRIIING...

Souji langsung melepas pelukkan Nanako dan mengangkat teleponnya, "Mosi-mosi! Kediaman Do~" belum sempat Souji meneruskan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba suara yang cukup besar untuk membuat gendang telinga seseorang pecah keluar dari telepon, "SELAMAAAATTTT! ANDA MENDAPATKAN 14 TIKET UNTUK IKUT KUIS HAPPY SONG! YANG AKAN DISELENGGARAKAN DI PAULOWNIA MALL DI PORT ISLAND!"

"W tau. Tapi, GA USAH SEGEDE ITU KENAPA! TELINGA W BUDEK!" omel Souji

Setelah di omelin Souji, telepon itu langsung di tutup.

"Ah! SETAN! Eh... Itukan namaku? Sebaiknya, besok akanku bicarakan dengan teman-teman"

To Be Continued

* * *

**Bacotan-bacotan dari Megumi Sanada-chan si authores (author setres) :**

**Megumi : "HOREEEE! Chap-1 selese juga! XD Mangap, eh… Maaf ****kalo banyak kata yang kasar, ga bagus, de el el, de es be *plak*. Saiah baru pertama kali bikin fanfic soalnya… (ga ada yang nanya!) Chapter 1 cuma Prologue doank. Saiah kira Prologue nya sangat jelek dan ga nyambung. *cry* Maaf ya...**

**Chapter 2, akan lebih Gaje + abal. ****XD **

**Yang ga suka ga usah baca!**

**RnR please… **


	2. Chapter 2 : Talking about a weird tiket

**Warning : **Abal, garing, kasar,ga pantes di baca (kenapa dibuat?), mengakibatkan serangan jantung, diare, usus buntu (apa hubungannya?) (Lebay mode : ON)

**Desclaimer : **Fanfic ini punya saiah. Tapi, kalo gamenya punya ATLUS. Kalo punya saiah, Souji, Minato, sama Akihiko saiah bawa pulang. *plakk*

**Summary : **Gimana ya kalo chara P3 + P4 ikutan Happy Song? Check it out! ^^ -maksa- *plakk*

'ope u lik it! XD

**A/N : **Chapter 2~~~! ^^

HOREE! Akhirnya saiah bisa juga ngeupdate chap 2 ini! –bangga- Saiah minta mangap, eh... Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, kalo di chapter 1, ceritanya ga jelas. Ga nyambung sama judulnya. Mudah-mudahan di chapter 2 ini, ceritanya lebih nyambung ya~~~ (ngarep)

Makasih untuk para readers yang mau membaca fic yang abal ini. Dan juga mau me-review fic yang gaje ini.

Untuk MacTavish Van Den Bosch, makasih atas sarannya, akan saiah coba di chapter 2 ini... ^^

To The Story

* * *

**Persona Happy Song**

**Junes Food Court**

Pagi-pagi team IT sudah berkumpul di Junes. Souji membawa 14 tiket untuk mengikuti acara Happy Song. Dan lalu menjelaskan dari awal sampai akhir.

**Flashback**

"Big Bro! Bisa tolong buang sampah ga?" tanya seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat kepada kakaknya (maksudnya kakak sepupu)

"Baiklah Nanako-chan." jawab kakaknya yang tak lain tak bukan yaitu Souji Seta

Souji pun langsing, eh... Langsung mengambil sampah yang ada di dapur dan lalu berjalan keluar rumah, jika dia jalannya ngesot, pasti di sangka Setan ngesot *dimegidolaon*. Di luar, Souji melihat kotak pos yang terisi dengan 14 tiket untuk mengikuti acara Happy Song, lalu mengambilnya yang kalo di buang, chapter 2 ini tidak akan pernah di buat *digampar*.

**End Of Flashback**

"Jadi, kalo kita mau mengikuti acara ini, harus pergi ke Port Island gitu?" tanya si Detective Prince yang sebenernya bukan Detective Prince, melainkan Princess dengan tampang Innocentnya (Naoto-kun IMUT! CUTE BANGET! *ditembak Naoto*).

"Yah begitulah kira-kira." jawab sang leader ragu-ragu

"Wah! Teddie mau ikut! Bolehkan Sensei!" tanya Teddie dengan puppy eyes. (hoekk! *dibufudyne*)

"Bo..." Souji mau ngomong, tapi keburu di potong sama Yosuke. Pastinya yang di potong kalimatnya. Kalo yang di potong kepalanya Souji, chapter 2 ini ga akan pernah saiah buat.

"Tidak boleh! Kau harus bekerja di Junes Teddie!" omel Yosuke ke Teddie

Teddie langsung lari-lari lebay ga jelas sambil nangis. XD *dibufudyne* Maaf, yang tadi ga bener-bener terjadi.

Replay...

Teddie langsung berwajah murung. Dan jongkok di pojokan Junes Food Court.

"Kaya'nya aku ga akan ikut deh Senpai..." kata Kanji si lekong *diziodyne*

"Ayolah Kanji-kun! Port Island tidak seburuk itu..." sahut Rise dengan nada manjanya, apabila tidak manja, namanya bukan Rise. Tapi Reseh *digebukin Rise*

"Itu menurutmu!" muncul urat di kepala Kanji. Kaya'nya sih itu bakso urat *digampar*

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, jangan berantem terus. Mending sekarang kita semua pikirkan tiket ini." kata Yukiko sambil melihat Kanji dan Rise yang sedang bertengkar.

"Hei Souji, bagaimana kalau kita semua datang ke acara yang aneh ini? Anggap saja ini sebagai liburan?" tanya Yosuke

"Ya~~~ Aku sih mau-mau saja. Tapi,..." Souji langsung sweetdrop saat Naoto, dan Kanji men-deathglare ke arahnya.

"Oh... Aku mengerti." jawab Yosuke sambil ngedugem. *dibraveblade* Ahem... Maksud saiah mengangguk.

Krukk~~~

Tiba-tiba bunyi yang ga jelas asalnya, muncul entah dari mana.

"Bunyi apaan tuh?" tanya Yosuke keheranan sambil mencari sumber dari bunyi tersebut.

"Hehe..." Chie tiba-tiba ketawa ga jelas.

"Itu bunyi perutku... Aku laper! YOSUKE! Belikan aku steak!" teriak Chie pake toa Masjid di deket rumah authores.

"Hei! Tapi,..."

"Anggap saja ini untuk yang kemarin di stasiun! Karena kau berisik!" potong Chie.

"Sabar ya Yos..." kata Souji menepuk-nepuk bahu Yosuke

Setelah menunggu Chie untuk menghabiskan steaknya, team IT pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Mereka telah sepakat akan pergi untuk mengikuti acara tersebut.

**Port Island Station**

"Hei Souji, tiketnya ada berapa?" tanya Yosuke kepada Souji

"Ada 14."

"Tunggu, kita 'kan Cuma ber-7, yang 7-nya lagi, buat siapa kalau begitu?" tanya Yosuke (lagi) kepada Souji

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari tempat untuk beristirahat dulu? Kita bisa berbicara tentang masalah ini nanti di penginapan." saran Yukiko.

"Itu ide bagus Senpai." kata Naoto

"Kita akan ke Shirakawa Boulevard 'kan?" tanya Reseh *digampar Rise*.

"Aku ga mau lagi kesana!" teriak Chie. Kaya'nya, toa Masjid di deket rumah authores ilang.

"Kita jalan aja dulu. Siapa tau ada tempat yang dapat di gunakan untuk beristirahat." kata Souji

**Iwatodai**** Dormintory**

"Kaya'nya tempat ini bisa kita gunakan." kata Souji sambil melihat sebuah bangunan yang besar dan tinggi.

Tanpa Ba Bi Bu, mereka langsung masuk ke Dorm...

* * *

**Bacotan-bacotan dari Megumi Sanada-chan si authores (author setres) :**

**Megumi : " Akhirnya, chapter 2 yang ga nyambung, aneh bin gaje ini jadi juga. Saiah juga minta maaf karena lama meng-updatenya. (_ _) Gomenasai. ****Tadinya, di chapter 2 ini mau langsung di selesein. Tapi, yah... Otak saiah sudah keburu mogok dulu. (=_=) Jadi, antara chapter 3 dan 4 akan saiah selesaikan. **

**Sekali lagi, Gomenasai...**

**Oh Iya... Saiah terima keritik, dan saran juga. Jadi, kalau menurut kamu fic-ku kurang bagus, silahkan di keritik. Kalau mau kasih saran juga boleh. Apalagi kasih ide. XP**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
